Sodia's Blue Screen of Death
by Baby Kat Snophlake
Summary: As the title says, this is Sodia's version of the dreaded "Blue Screen of Death". It's a story about what pushes her over the edge and breaks her. Another assignment for The 500 so it's fairly short. Enjoy!


**EDIT-A/N:** For those who have already reviewed, thank you, I truly appreciate your feedback. But if you are new to this story, please do not review unless you have **constructive criticism** to give me. I don't want to be told how good I am or how much I sucked if you don't have a reason for saying so. I'd rather you say nothing at all if you can't tell me why you liked or hated something. If I am out of character, if my writing sucks, if my plot sucks, if my description sucks, if my dialogue sucks, if my style sucks, if my vocabulary sucks, if I'm not interesting you, if I put in a deal-breaker, if I irritated a pet peeve, if I am missing something, if I don't meet expectation, if you think I have potential but have too much to say, if you wish I had done something--anything-- differently, if you just plain hate what I've done with a character, plot, action, description, suspense, if I failed at an attempt at using a writing tool, if I have spelling errors, if I repeat words, if I use the wrong word, if the first sentence didn't grab your attention and you want to hit the back button, if I have grammar errors, or any kind of errors at all for that matter, if something is wrong or doesn't feel right and you just can't put your finger on it, if you hate my title or summary, even if all you can say is, "you want to know why, but I'm not sure so I can't tell you. It just doesn't work" **with a copy of the quote that doesn't work for you**, please do me the honor of telling me so, even if it's in the form of an email, PM, or review, I don't care how you do it, just tell me. Yes, I am begging for concrit. But please don't leave feedback that simply says "that was good. Nice job." I want to know the **why**. Thank you.

A/N: Another assignment for The 500. I hate Sodia because she has Flynn, but even I feel a bit sorry for her...

* * *

1-23-2010

109) Torture a character today. Make it worse than the last time you tortured someone.

**Sodia's Blue Screen of Death (BSOD)**

**By Baby Kat Snophlake**

Their goals were the same, but as soon as Sodia saw Yuri Lowell, she just couldn't help herself. Her eyes narrowed and her hand was clasped around the hilt of her sword so fast and tight and automatic that she hadn't realized what she was doing until her jaw began to throb. She finally managed to tear herself from the thoughts that had nothing to do with her orders but only long enough to realize that her companion was no longer there.

"What's the matter?" Yuri said, coming closer. Her eyes snapped back to his, the venomous hatred within her billowing. She didn't notice the slight slur in his voice.

"You, Yuri Lowell!" Sodia said. "You're the one that keeps corrupting the Commandant!" Yuri only grinned. Sodia drew her sword and ran for him, swinging with practiced ease. Ugh, why wouldn't he stay still! Yuri kept leaping back and she had to chase him all over the place. "Come back, you coward!"

Then she paused. This wasn't like Yuri at all. He grinned at her and slipped behind a pillar where he vanished. She turned in one spot and searched the whole hall, but he was nowhere to be found. That's when she heard it, the faint calling of a young man she had known and loved so dear: the Command of the empire, Flynn Scifo.

"Commandant!" Sodia raced for the sound, stowing her sword into its scabbard as she ran. "Commandant! Where are you?!"

The screams echoed down the hallway…

She wrenched doors open, searching every room for the sounds growing louder when she finally found him.

His chest had been run through, blood everywhere, and his voice had died away. Holding the blade was the former Commandant Alexei laughing as he stared down at his successor.

"How about now, you upstart?" Alexei said. He glanced up at Sodia and smiled. "Oh, so you've come. I'll give you a chance to say your farewells." He stepped back from Flynn, pulling his sword with him.

"NO!" Sodia ran for him, leaving her heart, her soul, her blood, her sanity all behind her at the door. She wasn't aware of the distance it took to reach Flynn's side, nor was she aware of her fingers shifting Flynn's bangs out of his fading eyes. She couldn't feel her legs folded beneath her suddenly wet from her pants soaking up his blood. "Commandant, don't die, not here, please…"

Flynn didn't answer except for the slightest shift in his eyes.

"I love you…" She said. Had she hoped for an answer, she was only disappointed.

Flynn didn't respond. But he had always known of her love for him. A love that was never returned. She followed him faithfully, unquestioning in the hopes that he would eventually learn to love her back. Her only chance at earning his love had been snatched from her by the very Commandant who had taught them both his ideals.

Sodia couldn't see through the blurring anymore.

Not that she needed to see to know he was dead.

Alexei began to speak, but Sodia ignored him. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. And not only that, it was fairly easy to do as well. Yeager would you like to make your appearance?"

Footsteps echoed all through the hall and finally Sodia blinked the tears from her eyes to look. Yuri Lowell had appeared, walking down the hallway with a smirk uncharacteristic for a man whose best friend just died…

He was Yeager?!

"Oh….." It was more than Sodia's legs and lips that went numb. Her tears stopped. Alexei could have run her through with the same sword and she wouldn't feel it. She would have no knowledge of it. All she could see was the distraction… Yeager taking advantage of her hatred for Yuri… Alexei purposefully asking Yeager to do it so the new Commandant could be eliminated….

Flynn's death was her own fault.

She hung her head in shame. She didn't object when Alexei laughed, kicking away Flynn's body from her arms. She didn't resist when he took her hand and forced her to stand up. She merely followed when Alexei led her to the top of Zaude.


End file.
